Land Before Time Wiki
Land Before Time Wiki A Wiki dedicated to the popular children's cartoon series, the Land Before Time. =The Combined Herds of the Great Valley= *Prehistoric Pals: **Littlefoot **Cera **Ducky **Petrie **Spike **Chomper **Ruby *Littlefoot's family: **Grandma Longneck **Grandpa Longneck *Cera's Family: **Topsy (Father) **Dinah & Dana **Tria (Step-Mother) **Tricia (Half-Sister) *Ducky's Family: **Mama Swimmer **Papa Swimmer **Ducky's Siblings *Petrie's Family: **Mama Flyer **Petrie's Siblings *Neighbors: **Hyp **Nod **Mutt **Hyp's Father **Mutt's Father **Kosh **Mr. Thicknose **Pat **Tinysauruses: ***Skitter ***Rocky & Dusty ***Lizzie ***Chatter ***Big Daddy **Guido **Mammal like-creatures: ***Milo ***Plower ***Lydia **Swooper =Others= *Cera's Mother (deceased?) *Cera's Sisters (deceased?) *Littlefoot's Mother (deceased) *Rooter *Papa Sharptooth *Mama Sharptooth *Old One *Ali's Mother *Archie *Tickles *Elsie *Doc *Far Walkers *"Rainbow Faces" *Pterano *Tippy *Tippy's Mother *Mo *Mrs. Mama *Mo's Water Kin *Sue *Sue's Boyfriend *Shorty *Bron *Papa Fast Runner *Mama Fast Runner *Ozzy & Strut *Ruby's Siblings *Rhett *Saro *Hidden Runner *Dara *Skip =Villains= *Red Claw *Ichy *Dil *Ozzy & Strut *Screech & Thud *Sharptooth =The Land Before Time Series= Movie Series #The Land Before Time #The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure #The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving #The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists #The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island #The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock #The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire #The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze #The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water #The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration #The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses #The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers TV Series #The Cave of Many Voices #The Mysterious Tooth Crisis #The Star Day Celebration #The Canyon of Shiny Stones #The Great Log-Running Game #The Brave Longneck Scheme #The Meadow of Jumping Waters #The Days of Rising Water #Escape from the Mysterious Beyond #The Hidden Canyon #The Legend of the Story Speaker #The Lonely Journey #Missing Fast-Water Adventure #The Spooky Nighttime Adventure #The Lone Dinosaur Returns #Stranger From the Mysterious Above #The Forbidden Friendship #The Amazing Threehorn Girl #The Big Longneck Test #The Hermit of Black Rock #March of the Sand Creepers #The Longneck and the Cobbler #Search for the Sky Color Stones #Return to Hanging Rock #The Bright Circle Celebration =Rumors= Thirteenth Movie? One There's recently been a rumor of another movie entitled The Land Before Time XIII: The Return of Chomper. This would more than likely show how Chomper and Ruby show up in the Great Valley, everyone's reaction to it, and eventually allowing them to live in the Secret Caverns, where they would be safe from Red Claw and his Fast Biters, Screech & Thud. One can very well imagine the reaction from everybody, even from Topsy, Cera's grumpy father about seeing Chomper, a Sharptooth. Also rumoured to be the return of Mo or Elsie due to their living in Big Water. Another People say that 13 will be a movie where all the characters from 1-12 come. I mean, it does say at the end of almost every movie that "Littlefoot and the gang will have more adventures with (name)." Another On Wikipedia, another rumor has been placed that the thirteenth movie is entitled The Land Before XIII: The Great Extinction. Hardly seen family members Cera's mother and sisters, seen in the first movie are not seen at the end of the first movie and for the rest of the of the series. Rumor is they died on the way to the Great Valley. Ducky's father is rarely seen throughout the series after the first movie. It is sometimes asked if this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi was murdered by her own father. Chomper and Ruby seperated from their families Because Chomper and Ruby are, as of now, seperated from their families because of Red Claw and his Fast Biters, it is unknown if they will be reunited with them or what will happen to their families. Bron and Doc Prior to the Great Longneck Migration, some fans asked if Doc was Littlefoot's father, and their questions were answered when Bron came into the picture. Littlefoot and Ali Some fans have often written their own stories (fanfictions) that often has Littlefoot and Ali grow up, fall in love and get married. Rainbow Faces The two Rainbow Faces in the 7th movie are rumored to have been aliens, the way they vanished at the end of the movie. Sharptooth and Red Claw Many fans think that Red Claw might be a relative of Sharptooth, the villain of the first film.